rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR
|In-game description.}} Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR was an event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR, after was updated. Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR opened on August 31, 2016.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Fri Sept 2nd (local time), the event can be completed 5x24 hours later, 11PM Wed Sept 7th. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. The JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR has been added to Coupé de Grâce series in the Elite group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 01 (JAGUAR Roadshow) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (JAGUAR Roadshow) are rewarded with R$10,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR on Brands Hatch - Indy Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 01. Stage 02 (Getting The Gig) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''Getting The Gig) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR on Circuit de Catalunya - National Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for JAGUAR Legacy: F-TYPE SVR Stage 02. Stage 03 (Show-Off In Japan) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Show-Off In Japan) are rewarded with R$20,000 and 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 03. Stage 04 (Head To Head) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Head to Head) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR on Melbourne. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 04. Stage 05 (One Victor) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''One Victor) are rewarded with R$35,000 and 20 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR on Circuit de Catalunya. All goals in this stage prohibit players from going off-track. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 05. Completion Rewards Footnotes